


The Harder the Rain, Honey, the Sweeter the Sun

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Instant Attraction, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of my Darcy Lewis/Dean Winchester ficlets.I'll mark each explicit ficlet with an *Not connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Dean Winchester
Comments: 46
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [scarletnerd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnerd05/gifts), [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts), [Little_Plebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/gifts), [Mindful_Itinerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindful_Itinerant/gifts).



> Title from 'No Plan' by Hozier.

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Can you pick me up? || for Lady_Layla and Little_Plebe
  3. When he wears THAT flannel shirt || for Marvelfan35
  4. Hanker sore || for scarletnerd05
  5. Sweetie Pie || for lillian13
  6. Valerian || for Lady_Layla
  7. Hydrangea || for scarletnerd05
  8. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for scarletnerd05
  9. *Waiting for the Zombie Hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for lillian13
  10. Highway to Hell || for little_plebe
  11. Simply Irresistable || for Anonymous
  12. *Ginger || for mindful_itinerant




	2. Can you pick me up? || for Lady_Layla and little_plebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Survival Horror, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse

“Dean?”

Her voice sounded so small on the phone. And Dean knew damn well Darcy wouldn’t call him if it wasn’t an emergency.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light, even though hers was decidedly _not_.

“Can I ask for a huge favor and can you not ask me why?” she asked, her voice sounding muffled like she was trying to whisper.

“Anything,” he replied. “Ask for anything, I’m there.”

“Can you come pick me up?”

The words sunk in, and he answered immediately. “Sure. Where are you?”

She was silent for a long moment. “Portland. Oregon.”

Dean pressed his lips together. That was a long way from the tiny town in Georgia where he was holed up.

“It’s gonna take me a few hours, but I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Oh thank you,” she croaked, her voice suddenly tired and strained. “Oh thank you, Dean. Thank you.”

* * *

It actually took him many hours. Actually, over two days to make the drive, along with a six-hour nap halfway through. Dean arrived looking worse than disheveled. His back was stiff as hell, and his joints creaked so much climbing out of the Impala, that he was worried other people could hear it.

He met Darcy at a motel. One that she texted to him an hour before he was set to arrive. She had the door barricaded with the furniture, judging by the scooting sounds that commenced once he’d knocked and called out for her.

She pulled him inside, pushing the armchair and the table back in front of the door before throwing her arms around him. “Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah, yeah… I told you I’d come anytime, babe. What’s going on?”

“I’m so sorry for making you come all the way out here, but I have to ask. Did you hear anything on the news?” She sounded desperate, and the way she kept clutching at his sleeves was worrisome.

“About Portland? No.”

“Did anyone stop you from driving in?” she asked.

He shook his head slowly. “No.”

“Did you see _anyone_ on the road? Any other cars?”

“I mean, sure. A few. You’re not in the main city, though. Beaverton’s a little smaller than Portland-Proper.”

Darcy shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“What’s going on?”

“Not entirely sure, because I haven’t talked to anyone who wasn’t… you know… _one of them_. But, they’re mostly nocturnal. We have time to get out now if we hurry.”

“One of who? Get out? Darcy, I just drove forty-two hours, give or take. I need a nap.”

“So nap, I’ll drive,” she started fishing around in his pockets for the keys.

“You are _not_ driving Baby. I love ya, but you are not driving her.” Dean laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“We have to get out before dark, Dean. I can get us into Idaho and get a hotel room.” She reached for a bag packed and balancing on the bed.

“Slow down. You still haven’t explained what’s going on?”

“Look, everyone in this town has gone INSANE and they only come out at night, okay? They try to break in here and get me because they can tell I’m not one of them.” She sounded tired. Like she knew it sounded crazy.

“Look, I know hipster culture is bonkers, but I don’t-”

“They want to _eat me_ , Dean. And not in the super fun way either! It started two days ago. I couldn’t get in touch with anyone else, you’re the only one who picked up! Can we just go?”

He had about a billion questions whirling in his brain. And the beds looked so comfortable… he really wanted to curl up in one and sleep for a few days. But she was nearly in tears and tugging him towards the door, so he sighed and reached for the keys, handing them to her. “Don’t go over eighty without me being awake and take it easy on speed bumps.”

He’d get more information out of her when they were somewhere a little safer. 


	3. When he wears THAT flannel shirt || for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Sick Darcy Lewis, Hurt/Comfort

Darcy’s head rested against his chest, Dean could feel the feverish heat blasting through the flannel shirt he was wearing, and nearly automatically, he laid his hand across her searing forehead. “You had any water lately, Darce?”

She shook her head, for once not talking his ear off. She must really be feeling awful if she wasn’t talking.

“Lemme go get you some, kay?” He shifted, and she did as well. Barely. Just enough so he could stand.

He got a glass from her cabinet and filled it with water, handing it to her when he got back to the sofa.

She took it and sipped at the rim slightly before lowering it from her lips. Dean shot her a look, and she took a bigger sip, downing about half the glass before placing it on the coffee table and settling back against him.

Her fingers picked at the button on his chest pocket, gliding over the worn flannel. He’d worn it today because it was her favorite. Back before he knew she was laid up with the flu. Darcy had shooed him away at the door, but like hell he was letting their weekend get away from him. They only saw each other once every six weeks. This long-distance thing was killing him.

“So like, is this the only shirt you own?” she teased. “Should I buy you more?”

He chuckled and hugged her a little tighter. “I thought you liked this shirt…”

Darcy sniffled and nodded slightly. “I do. But you wear it all the time. Tease me a little, Dean.”

“I think you’re a little too sick for that,” he replied, reaching for the remote and handing it to her. “Back to our Netflix binge.”

Settling down against his chest, Darcy sighed in contentment, her fingers still plucking at the button.

“This _is_ my favorite shirt,” she confessed.

“I know.”


	4. Hanker Sore || for scarletnerd05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Crushes

Darcy grumbled and sat back in the seat.

“Hey, I know you’re upset but don’t take it out on the Impala…” Dean leaned over and tapped her wrist. “Lemme see that mark again.”

Narrowing her eyes, Darcy reached for the top button on her cardigan and unbuttoned enough of them to shrug it down her shoulder so he could see the blood-red sore that had popped up on her skin like she’d been branded. “Do you even know what it is?”

“No,” he smirked. “But I know a guy who might.”

“Great. Just direct me to him and I’ll be on my way.”

“Hold your horses there. He might know, but I’m the one who can get rid of it. Don’t burn bridges, Darcy Lewis.”

She rolled her eyes and scowled as she pulled her cardigan back up over her shoulder and leaned as far away from him as she could. She hated his stupid, handsome face. And she hated his voice. And she hated him.

Her eyes darted to the side for another quick look. Fuck if he wasn’t handsome though.


	5. Sweetie Pie || for lillian13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Pie, Established Relationship

The doorbell rang and Darcy’s stomach jumped. She gave her kitchen just one more good look to make sure everything was in the right places. Right down to the heart-shaped cherry pie she’d made. Satisfied with the cleanliness of her kitchen, she practically ran to her front door. 

“Hey there, baby doll,” Dean drawled, looking like he’d wandered out of an L.L Bean catalog or something. He smiled brightly and Darcy reached for the lapels of his flannel to tug him close enough for a kiss. 

His stubble scraped her face and that only made her want to kiss him more. It rasped against her cheek and she knew she’d be sore tomorrow, but it’d be worth it. 

Fuck, she’d missed him so much. 

“Mmm,” Dean broke off the kiss long enough to shut the door and lock it behind him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and practically bent her backward, leaving her no other option than to wrap her arms around his neck and hang on for dear life. 

Not that she was complaining or anything. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she murmured against his lips. He grinned, and then stopped kissing her, looking up and over her head towards the kitchen. He sniffed. 

“Did you?” 

She grinned and squealed when he pulled her back to her feet, pressing a fevered kiss to her lips before darting off towards the kitchen, leaving her to fan herself and catch her breath. Which was sort of hard to do with all the giggling. 

When she entered the kitchen, he was pulling a fork from the silverware drawer. 

“What kind is it?” he asked. 

“Cherry,” she replied, grinning as he practically melted onto the floor. 

If Dean Winchester had a love language, it wasn’t words or acts. It was pie. 

It was a homemade crust Darcy had perfected since the first one she’d made for him. It was fresh sweet and sour cherries she’d pitted herself. It was that tiny secret addition of orange zest and the heart-shaped pie plate she’d ordered online. 

He didn’t even bother with a plate, just dug in right there, took a bite, and groaned louder than he ever did for anything else she’d done for him. In the bedroom or out of it. 

Darcy grabbed a fork for herself and went to sit beside him at the table. She spent the time spearing rogue cherries and popping them into her mouth. She had to say, the tart-sweetness of it was absolutely perfect. She’d really knocked it out of the park with this one. 

“I’m going to have to roll you back to the bedroom aren’t I?” 

He chuckled and put the fork down leaning over to kiss her lips. “Definitely.” 

“How long are you here for?” 

“Long enough to finish this, spend the night, and make you breakfast tomorrow?” 

“Ooo, I get breakfast?” 

“The works, babe.” 

“Even waffles?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Especially waffles. Believe me, you get whatever you want.” 

“What if I just want you?” 

“Let me digest this, and you’ve got me.” 


	6. Valerian || for Lady_Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Valerian - I'm ready for more
> 
> Other tags: Feelings Realization, Love confessions

Dean watched as Darcy pulled up her panties and started rummaging on the floor of the hotel room . “Did you see where my bra went?”

He scanned the floor and saw a tiny bit of pink lace peeking out from under his undershirt. “There,” he said. “Under my shirt.”

“Thanks!” she said brightly, bending at the waist to grab it.

“Heya, Darce?” Dean said, sitting up in the bed and folding his arms around his bent knees. “Can I talk to you?”

“After that ridiculously hot thing you did before? You can do whatever you want, babe.”

He felt his cheeks flushing before he began to speak. “What about more? Can I do that?”

“More?” she asked, freezing in place. “I thought you had to meet Sam. But Dean, baby, if you want more, just say the word.”

“No, I mean… I wouldn't say no to more of _that_ , but I sort of meant something else. More of us. I want us to be more than what we are now.”

The bra slipped from her fingers. “You want more? Like… you want more than just this arrangement.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I want something a little more exclusive. Or entirely exclusive.”

“How are we going to do that?” she asked. “You’re never here. And my job _is_ here.”

“I thought we could talk it out. But Darcy, I don’t want anyone else but you. I don’t want to date around anymore, I want just you.”

She smiled, the expression slowly creeping across her face. “Oh my gosh. You love me.”

“I didn’t say that,” he protested. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Oh, not yet?” she teased.

“I do though. Love you,” he added.

She grinned, taking a few steps before leaping back on the bed with him, raising on her knees and straddling his lap. “You love me.”

“I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you too, you big idiot,” Darcy grinned before lowering her face to his, pressing their lips together.

“Why am I an idiot?” he asked.

“Because this is going to be so difficult to do.”

“But you want to?”

“Yes. Figured that was obvious.”

He smirked. “Then we’re both idiots and deserve each other.”

“Guess you’re right.”


	7. Hydrangea || for scarletnerd05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Hydrangea - The relief that comes from finally being understood by someone else
> 
> Other tags: Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Her eyes felt hot and sticky. Two nights of fitful sleep would do that to a person, she supposed.

But Darcy couldn’t sleep for longer than thirty minutes at a time and then the nightmares came. The nightmares that seemed to crawl into her wakeful mind as well. She’d never realized just how much of her dreams she forgot until she remembered every horrific moment in graphic detail.

Something was wrong. Even if no psychiatrist thought there was. Even if Janey didn’t even believe her.

She had one more shot. And he was arriving today. She took a sip from the triple shot latte in front of her, no sugar added because it made her sick now. She alternated between wanting to drink all the caffeine and none at all. 

Just then, she saw a tentacle slither under the table across from her and she grabbed the cup and sucked down like half of it, only stopping when Dean finally approached.

“Dean,” she said, sighing in relief at seeing him.

“Heya, Darce…” he said, eyes running over her as she stood to greet him. He pulled her in for a hug, and she held him tightly, eyes closing as she pressed her face against his shoulder, the scent of his cologne wafting over her and instantly calming her. If she wasn’t standing in a crowded coffee shop, she could probably fall asleep right here. Hell, if she stayed still any longer, she probably could.

They released each other and sat down, him across from her as she nursed the latte. He was silent for a long time, watching her, lips pursed and eyes far away in thought.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” he asked softly.

She almost started bawling right then and there. “Because no one would believe me. I started thinking I was going nuts.”

“Yeah, well. Nuts or not, that’s not up for me to decide. Finish that coffee and you’re coming with me.”

“You can get rid of it, thought? Whatever it is? I don’t know what it is exactly.”

“First things first. You have to get some sleep or you won’t survive me getting rid of it.”

“That’s just it. I can’t sleep… it’s everywhere… It’s here when I’m awake. It’s here when I’m asleep… it’s just… _here_.”

“I’ll stay with you while you sleep.”

“It’s in here right now,” she whispered, glancing over to the table at her left.

“It’s scaring you. It can’t do anything yet. It doesn’t have a good hold. That’s why it’s trying to spook you into letting it in. You sleep, you’ll be on top of your game.”

“And you won’t leave me?”

“Not for a second, sweetheart.”

“God, thank you for believing me,” she whispered, reaching over to squeeze hs hand.

“Come on, let’s just go now,” he said, grasping her hand and tugging her out of the coffee shop.


	8. I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me? || for scarletnerd05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Ghost Darcy Lewis, Haunted House, Ghosts, AU - Ghosts

Dean inherited the house from a long lost uncle, supposedly. But the second he stepped inside, he knew there was something else here and that was the real reason for his windfall.

Everyone always pawned off the creepy stuff on his family. And this clearly haunted house was no different.

He stalked from room to room, armed with salt and holy water, hoping like hell that the thing confined in these walls wasn’t demonic in nature.

“I know I came with the house, but could you think about keeping me?”

He spun around, salt at the ready, when he came face to face with a pretty girl with brown hair and icy blue eyes.

“Who are you,” He demanded.

“I’m Darcy,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone like he should already know. “Who are you?”

“Dean Winchester. I own this house.”

“Clearly,” she snipped. “You looking for slugs with that stuff?”

“No… demons?”

Darcy grinned. “Oh. Well in that case. You’re gonna need a bigger boat.”

“What?” Dean asked, wrinkling his nose.

“That was a reference. To Jaws. Because the shark was too big— never mind.”

“Are you saying you’re the demonic presence here?” he asked.

“No,” she replied. “I’m saying I know where they are. And you’re gonna need a lot more than salt and holy water to get rid of them.”

“I suppose you know how to giet rid of them, hmm?”

“I do. And I’ll let you know how for a price.”

“What price?”

“Let me stay,” she said simply.

Dean thought about it for a long moment. He had the means to get rid of every single thing in this house already. Darcy included. Except maybe he didn’t want to get rid of her. Call him a softie, but she seemed harmless. Of course, Dean wasn’t above being charmed by a pretty face. But she didn’t seem to have demonic energy.

He nodded. “Okay. Deal.”

“Yay!’ She grinned. “So you’re gonna need rock salt, first of all, that granular table stuff is for wimps.”

“Is it now?” he asked, preparing to be utterly amused by his new house ghost.


	9. *Waiting for the Zombie Hoard to leave us alone and other ways to pass the time || for lillian13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Boners

“Sorry about how cramped this is…” Dean muttered for what felt like the fiftieth time.

Honestly, Darcy wasn’t sure what he was talking about, it was fine. A little close for comfort, but it meant they could hold the door closed with two body-weights instead of one, so what was the big deal?

“Do I stink or something?” Darcy asked, bending forward slightly to sniff herself. She smelled sweaty, but so did Dean.

“No, no, you don’t, just…”

“Let me just—“ Darcy shifted around again to sniff on the other side to make sure, and felt something bump her in the ass. “Oh.”

“Oh,” he echoed, sighing and trying to press back into the wall. As if that was going to magic away his awkward boner.

“I can turn around if you want?” she said. “Maybe there will be more room?”

“I mean, if you want, just be careful and don’t knock something over… don’t want to alert them to where we are…I could save you, but I don’t know what that would entail and I’m not willing to find out for nothing.”

She rose on her toes and started to slowly turn. “To be fair, I wouldn’t have noticed if it was nothing.” She was turned around enough to wink at him and he huffed out a laugh.

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m not? How would that go?” she brought one leg up to prop it on the wall adjacent, smirking when it took the pressure off his hips. “There?”

“You have no idea how much that’s not helping,” he hissed.

“I mean… we don’t have anything else to do… maybe I could help it for real?” she offered.

Dean arched an eyebrow and grabbed her hand before it moved down between them. “Maybe when we’re actually safe. We can celebrate by—“

“Boning?” Darcy offered, smirking a little.

“Yeah,” Dean said, bringing her arm up to drape it over his shoulder. “Also, we’d better hope Sammy doesn’t find us when the coast is clear or he’s never going to let this go.”


	10. Highway to Hell || for little_plebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Highway to Hell - AC/DC
> 
> Other tags: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love

She thought that maybe, Dean was bluffing. He always asked her to come with him when he left, and she always said no.

But this time, Darcy wasn’t feeling particularly playful, she was feeling that painful ache in her chest as he gathered up his stuff to get back on the road. And as he was zipping up his bag, he posed the question again. This time, he asked with his eyes as well as his lips, so she thought maybe he was being sincere.

And then she said yes. She heard her voice saying the words and she saw him turn to face her.

He was silent for a long time before he swallowed thickly. “Are you being serious right now? Because as much as I love the way you give me shit, I don’t think I could handle it if you were doing that right now.”

She inhaled and nodded. “I’m being serious. I wouldn’t fool around with your feelings like that, Dean.” She rolled her eyes.

“I mean you totally ate the rest of my cherry pie when I got up to go to the bathroom at the diner yesterday, so I figure you could be capable of anything if you’re capable of coming between me and my dessert.”

Chuckling, she sat down on the end of the bed.. “I made up for that, didn’t I?” She winked to punctuate and he grinned back at her, taking a seat to her left.

“Yeah… I’m just messing with ya… but all messing aside, do you really want to come with me?”

“Yes,” she said.

“And you’re aware of what I do?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she repeated. “You’ve told me many times.”

“And you know it’s dangerous, right?”

“Dean. Are you trying to talk me out of it now?”

“No, no, no, never… I just… I want you to be sure.”

“Dean. Whenever you leave, it takes me weeks to get back to good again, and honestly, the good I’m back to is really only good because it’s under the impression that you’re coming back again. I think this little fling has run its course and we need to shit or get off the pot… for lack of a less awful metaphor.”

He laughed and slipped an arm around her shoulders. “I wouldn’t ask you if I thought for a second you couldn’t handle it.”

“I know. I can hold my own. I’ve handled aliens before after all.” She winked and Dean smiled again, this time, it was a little more dream-like as he gazed down at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, pushing her back on the bed.

“What are you doing?” she laughed, going where he pressed, which was back on the pillows. 

“Figured it was more comfortable here than in the backseat of Baby…”

“Wait… backseat of Baby’s an option?” she asked.

“Well, it’s gotta be, I’m not always staying in hotels…”

She grinned and cupped his jaw with both hands, pulling him close for a kiss. “I like you so much.”

He nuzzled her nose with his before pressing their foreheads together. “I like you too.”

She had to laugh because they were both just the biggest idiots ever. He was asking her to come on the road with him. She was going. They both knew this was a huge commitment, given what he did for a living, and they were still dancing around the l word. Still using the lesser of the two.

She didn’t care. They were idiots. Like meant love. And they both knew it.


	11. Simply Irresistable || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Simply Irresistable - Robert Palmer
> 
> Other tags: Instant Attraction, Bad Flirting

“You’re sure she’s gonna be okay with us just showing up?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed. “It’s Darcy, Dean. Of course, she is. We call her multiple times a week and she’s always asking us to come to see her whenever we’re in the area. We’re in the area.

“Well, yeah, but she’s also like… never met us face to face,” Dean replied.

“I’ve facetimed with her,” Sam replied and shrugged. “She looks normal to me.”

“I wasn’t saying she wasn’t!” Dean countered as he turned into the office building parking lot. “I was just saying--“

“Oh, are you worried she’ll think you look weird or something?” Sam asked.

“No,” Dean scowled. “I’m just saying. We didn’t call. It’s kinda rude.”

“Her office is there in forty-one-ten,” Sam said, nodding towards the positively tiny building tucked into the corner of the right angle of the town square. “Let me out and go park. Meet me inside.”

“Fine.”

Dean left Sammy outside the door and went to drive somewhere to park. Once he had, he got out and walked slowly to the tiny office.

A bell rang when he opened the door and Sam and a short brunette looked up from a desk along the far wall. Sam, he was prepared for, but the brunette?

He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he stepped inside the tiny office. If Sammy hadn’t been standing there, he’d have wondered if he was in the wrong building. 

Because there was no way Darcy had ever looked like that in any of the profile pictures she’d had over the years. And he’d never bothered face-timing with her up close, so he couldn’t attest to her looking like that in facetime sessions either.

“Hi,” he said dumbly, swallowing as Sam shot him a look that made him want to knock his stupid smug grin off his face.

“Dean Winchester. I’ve only ever seen you from afar,” she said, grinning and revealing this gap in her front teeth that made his heart clench.

Fuck.

“Umm… yeah. Same. Same. Same. You’re a lot cuter than your profile pics though.” 

_Great job, dumbass._

“Am I?” she asked, grinning wider and glancing over at Sam. “You didn’t tell me he was such a charmer.”

“Yeah…” Sam shot him a look that basically said the same things Dean was saying in his head. “He’s a regular Prince Charming.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean moved up to the counter beside Sam, hoping that he could keep it together long enough to see what she could scrounge up for them on this name that kept popping up everywhere.

“You know you could do a background check on these guys and get pretty much the same material that I get, and in half the time.”

“Yeah, but do background checks cost the same as taking you out for dinner?” Sam asked, clearly teasing, but somehow it got under Dean’s skin anyway.

“You are assuming I’m a cheap date, Winchester?”

“I’m sure you’re not,” Dean interjected.

“Oh yeah?” Darcy asked, leaning over, propping her chin in her hand, and her elbow on the surface of the desk. “What about me screams good taste and high prices?”

“I just meant if someone was to date you, they shouldn’t assume you’d be a cheap one.”

She peered over at him. “I’ve decided to find you adorable, Dean. Don’t blow it.”

“If you’ll give that a look, I’m gonna talk to my brother over here for a minute.” Sam grinned and gripped Dean’s arm, dragging him away from her desk and turning him around so Sam wasn’t facing Darcy anymore.

“Dean. What the fuck is your problem?”

“You’re flirting with her?” he asked, glancing back at her for a long moment. “Isn’t that a little unprofessional?”

“You’re licking her shoes, how professional is that?” Sam asked, and Dean had to get that image out of his head before he could properly respond. He supposed he could always find out new things about himself. He just wasn’t expecting _that_ particular thing.

“I’m not licking anything. I’m just—“

Sam smirked suddenly. “Oh. I get it.”

“What?” No, you don’t.”

“Yeah…” He nodded. “Yeah, you’ve never actually seen Darcy before. And then the first time you see her, you get lovestruck.”

“I don’t get lovestruck.”

“Yes, you do. And I think you should take her out after this is all over.”

“I can’t do that. I’m not someone who—“

“Darcy’s not either.”

“How do you know?”

“She talks a lot. I listen. You know how it is. Anyway, you should ask her out. She bakes. A lot. Cherry pie, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“No, I’m trying to get you laid. You’re nicer when you get laid.”

“Not cool, Sammy.”

“Are you asking her out?” he asked.

“No, I’m—“

“Okay, I’m gonna, then.”

“Wait a minute, no you’re not. I will. Shut up.” Dean did not miss the triumphant look on Sammy’s face as he moved back towards the desk.

“I’ve got a little bit, but I might need longer to find anything substantial,” she said absently, still looking at the computer screen.

“Yeah, that’s fine, you always do great work, I’m not worried,” Dean said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “So, um… if you’re not busy later, I could take you out to dinner or something?”

“Is this in payment for my services?” she asked, smirking.

“No! No. Just because I want… I want to take you out. And you said I was cute, so…” He smiled in what he hoped was a dashing kind of way, and Darcy grinned back in response, chuckling a little before she responded.

“Yeah, okay. Just know, I’m _not_ a cheap date, Dean Winchester.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to be.”

“Fine,” she said, turning back to the computer screen. “Now take your fine ass out of here so I can get some work done. Come pick me up later.”

He preened a little and went to leave.

“Idiot,” Sam muttered under his breath, but he was smiling and Dean couldn’t be angry with him.

“I know you think you’re hot shit for tricking me into going out with her, but you didn’t. I was going to anyway.”

“Sure you were.”

“I’m older than you and I have a car, I can make you walk back to the hotel,” Dean warned.

“You would never do that to me,” Sam teased, but Dean knew where the car was parked and Sam did not, so he soon changed his tune. “Dean. Dean, come back. Dean!”


	12. *Ginger || for mindful_itinerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Smut

“Oh god, I said I wasn’t going to do this,” Darcy moaned into his mouth.

“Why not?” Dean asked. “It’s so much fun.” His hand was warm as he slid it under her shirt and up to her bra, where he had turned down the cup to thumb over her nipple.

“Because you always leave and then it’s not fun anymore.”

He groaned and ended the kiss. “Yeah… I do… it’s not fun for me either, does that make it better?”

“It’s not?” Darcy asked, hooking her fingers in the neck of his t-shirt.

“No… don’t you think I’d rather stay between your legs than chasing demons?”

“No?” she offered, kissing him again.

“I mean, I would miss that life, but it’s real nice down there,” he murmured.

“I guess that does help a little,” she acquiesced.

“Want me to tell you when I miss you the most?” he caught her lips and she unzipped his jeans, reaching inside.

“When?” she asked.

“When I wake up in the morning. I miss your hair in my face.”

Darcy laughed out loud. “Lies. You complain about that all the damn time.” But she had her hand wrapped around his cock, so she wasn’t too upset.

He rasped out the next little bit. “I complain because I love it.”

“Love it, huh?”

“Yep,” he said, glancing down at her hand, watching it move up and down. “Love it.”

“You’re a mess,” she said, rolling her eyes and gathering her hair in one hand. He took it from her as she lowered her head in his lap.

“For you, I am…” He hissed when her lips touched him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
